nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Plague (Apocalypse III)
For the level with the same name that appears in the Origins storyline, see Plague. Plague is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map four of the ''Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny'' storyline. Opening Cutscene A helicopter lands in the middle of the street. "Get in!" yells the door gunner. Mitchell Carver, Trevor Reznik, William Cullen, and Eric Michaelson sprint to the helicopter and jump in. The door gunner begins shooting the M60E4 and the helictoper takes off. "You're lucky we got to you in time," says the door gunner, "Our scanners were detecting a large swarm of those things heading in your direction. You woulda been dead in an hour." "I guess we owe you our thanks," says Carver, holding at his hand. "Don't mention it," says the door gunner as he shakes Carver's hand, "just doing my job." A silence occurs, then Carver breaks it; "Do you know what those things are?", he asks. "Not sure," replies the door gunner, "All I know is that the Military wants us the kill any of them we see." "Where are we heading?" asks Cullen. "We're heading to Military headquarters. The Founders want to assemble us. They want to brief us on the situation." Cullen nods his head. The whole inside of the helictoper is quiet until it lands. When it lands, the four soldiers hop out and are escorted by police officers to the entrance of the Founder's Tower. They pass through scanners that start beeping because they have their weapons on them. Carver starts to take it off. "No time," says a police officer while practically pushing him in, "The Founders have already begun their speech." They are escorted into an extremely gigantic room with thousands of soldiers in it. One of the Founders is speaking. Carver, Reznik, Cullen, and Michaelson sit down. "Many of you are concered about what has occured over the past twenty-four hours. Well, I don't believe keeping you brave men and women in the dark, so I will tell you. What we have on our hands is a plague." The whole audience gasps. The Founder continues, "We are not sure where the plague originated from or what it is. As of right now there is no cure. It appears that the virus causes people to turn into creatures that have a taste for human flesh. Symptoms include bloody eyes and nose, whitening of the skin, aches and pains, severe headaches, and urges to consume human flesh." The assembly goes on for two hours before it is finally over. A month passes, and the virus spreads, infecting more and more people each day. Areas of the Ark of Eden are condemned, and people who are infected are killed and incinerated to prevent further spread. Mitchel Carver, Trevor Reznik, William Cullen, and Eric Michaelson are sent to the middle of Eden City to kill any of the creatures. They are dropped off by helicopter. They make their way to a factory. "This should be a good rendezvous point. Set up here," says Carver. They set up their equipment. Suddenly, zombies start to knock and bang on the walls. "Oh, damn," says Reznik. Eventually the zombies break through and start to attack the four soldiers. Enemies *Zombies - These zombies are many different types of nationalities. They wear civilian clothing, which is ripped, torn, and bloody. Each different nationality of zombies' eyes glow a different color, which ranges from white, blue, red, orange, and green. Weapons Coming soon... Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. Perk-a-Colas *Diver *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Assassin *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Plague (Apocalypse III) Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith